The Only Man for Me
by Kirsah
Summary: James Vega visits his boyfriend Kaidan Alenko at Huerta Memorial Hospital after Mars. NSFW.


**A/N: This Venko was written for the Non-Shepard Ships Week on Tumblr. Enjoy. Oh yeah, it's NSFW.**

* * *

The lights on the Citadel were bright after the ambient light on the Normandy, and James squinted his eyes as he stepped out of the airlock. He was happy he'd managed to get everything at his duty station squared away by the time the Normandy docked at the Citadel, and he was more than relieved to have received a message from Kaidan telling him he'd been cleared for visitors.

He stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button to Huerta, his thoughts lingering on the past week.

The previous few days had been rough. Dropping Kaidan off on the Normandy after his injury on Mars and trying not let on about how worried he was hadn't been easy. Sure, Shepard knew he was romantically involved with another marine, but she didn't know that other marine was Kaidan. Actually, if he was honest it wasn't only the past week that had been difficult, but the past three years. First, there had been Kaidan's assignment to the Normandy. That wasn't unusual, but then the Normandy had gone down and he had thrown himself at work. James had been stationed on Fehl Prime shortly after, so they had barely seen each other apart from an odd weekend here and there.

With a sad smile James recalled his squad on Fehl teasing him for always talking about boyfriend, but never introducing him. Nosy bunch. Then Kaidan had been stationed on Horizon and after the Collector attack there Anderson and Hackett had both insisted he lead a spec ops program for biotics, so they hadn't seen much of each other then either. _That_ was the definite drawback of being in a relationship with another soldier.

He missed Kaidan.

Not to mention it was their anniversary. Four years. They'd been a couple for four years now. It was hard to believe. James hadn't even known he was interested in men before he met Kaidan. And then there he was, this handsome fellow marine with a sexy voice and soulful eyes that had captivated him from the moment they met. James had never expected to fall for a man and much less that they'd end up in a stable relationship.

And sure as hell he hadn't thought he'd be visiting Kaidan at the hospital on their anniversary.

 _You're lucky he's alive._

The elevator doors opened and James hesitated as he glanced around. His gaze fell on the front desk; the clerks would be able to tell him where Kaidan's room was. As he turned, his eyes fell on the hospital gift shop. He frowned at the meagre selection. As much as Kaidan enjoyed to read trashy romances weren't his style, nor were biographies. James' gaze fell on the Collected Works of Alfred Tennyson.

 _Tennyson_.

Kaidan had told him that Ashley had a collection of Tennyson's works on the SR1 and that Tennyson always reminded him of her. James knew how much he missed the gunnery chief. Kaidan had told him a lot about her, to the point where James had almost felt something akin to jealousy. When James had confessed this, Kaidan had laughed and kissed him, and told him that while Ash was a great friend, she was also like a younger sister.

He turned the book in his hands. Kaidan would appreciate the gesture, James knew that, but he didn't just want to get his boyfriend something that would remind him of a friend that died fulfilling her duty.

James ran his eyes over the shop again and decided on a box of specialty chocolates since he knew just how much of a sweet tooth Kaidan had. If he knew anything about his boyfriend - and he was sure he knew him well - then he'd bet an enormous amount of credits that Kaidan would open the box of chocolates and start eating them within five minutes of receiving them.

He paid for them, and, tucking his purchases under his arm, made his way to Kaidan's room.

James knocked on the door and entered after hearing a husky "Come in!". His breath hitched when he saw the biotics face. The bruises had turned a nasty black and blue and James had to fight to keep the shock off of his face. Instead he let his gaze wander over Kaidan's upper body and raised an eyebrow.

He hadn't seen his boyfriend in close to eight months and it looked like he'd spent the better part of the time working out. James' breath caught in his throat.

 _Dios, he looked hot._

"Jimmy!" Kaidan's voice pulled him back to reality. The biotic shifted in his bed, sitting up straighter. His face pulled into a wide smile as he saw the large marine walk towards him. "I'm glad you came."

James shook his head with a smile. " _Dios_ , Kaidan. What did you think? That I was going to let you suffer here alone?"

Kaidan laughed, but his expression instantly turned into a wince. "No - ow, laughing hurts."

"Serves you right," James told him.

"Hey! At least I didn't crash the shuttle on purpose!" The biotic scowled. "You could've gotten hurt."

James sat down with a huff. "I don't know what you're complaining about. My boyfriend had to play hero and get his head bashed against a shuttle by a Cerberus gynoid so that he ends up in the hospital on our anniversary."

"What an incompetent jerk," Kaidan replied, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

"Yeah. If he weren't injured I'd kick his ass." Their eyes met and James swallowed. "You scared the shit out of me back on Mars, _guapo_." He hesitated. "Can I give you a kiss?"

"Why the hell not?" Kaidan asked, sounding confused.

"I don't want to hurt you," James replied, leaning closer.

Their lips met, soft and yielding. He felt Kaidan's hand at the back of his head, holding him close as the biotic parted his lips and he deepened the kiss. The feeling of Kaidan's tongue gliding smoothly over his stirred his arousal.

James pulled away slowly, feeling slightly dazed. He shifted, trying to will down his beginning erection. "I got you something. I hope you like it. It's not like we can cook each other our favorite meals today."

"Sorry about that." Kaidan took the presents out of James' hands and cast a rueful glance at him. He started when he read the book's title and ran a thumb over the back of the book. "Tennyson," he murmured quietly. He paused and then sniffed. "I miss Ash, Jimmy. I miss her a lot. Thank you. And chocolates. Perfect." He looked up and smiled at the younger marine, beckoning him closer for another kiss, tasting so typically of Kaidan it made him ache.

James let his hand wander over Kaidan's chest downward, enjoying the feeling of taut muscles under his fingers. He heard Kaidan's breath hitch as he slid his hand under the thin coverlet. James watched Kaidan out of the corner of his eye as his hand dipped lower until it brushed over the growing bulge in his boyfriend's skivvies.

He cast a quick glance over his shoulders towards the windows to the hallway. Nobody was paying attention to the two marines, but James pushed his chair closer to Kaidan's bed and positioned himself so his bulky body would hide what he was doing. He licked his lips and slid his hand inside Kaidan's boxer briefs, brushing his thumb over the head of Kaidan's erection. His own was straining against the confines of his pants, but he would deal with that later.

"Jimmy," Kaidan whispered hoarsely as James took his member in his large hand and began stroking it. "God, this feels so good. Why does it feel so much better when you do this than when I take care of myself?"

James smirked. "I'm special."

"Damn right you are," Kaidan groaned, carefully laying the gifts aside and closing his eyes briefly in bliss. Then he frowned as he realized he couldn't return the favor.

James noticed the frown and leaned closer for a moment, brushing his lips over Kaidan's. "Let me take care of you today. I'll take care of myself when I'm back aboard the Normandy."

"Okay." The fact that Kaidan didn't argue and only furrowed his brow before nodding slowly was a sure sign that he wasn't anywhere near a hundred percent yet.

"I'd love to give you head," James said quietly as he continued to palm Kaidan's cock until it was a full hard-on, "but that may look weird if anyone looks through the window." A sharp intake of breath was his reward as he rubbed his thumb over the frenulum. He increased the pressure as he pumped his hand along his boyfriend's shaft and watched in satisfaction as Kaidan's hands fisted into the sheets. His own erection was slowly throbbing at the sight of Kaidan's slightly flushed face and parted lips. "Actually I want to fuck you so bad, but I think that'll have to wait."

"Oh my God, Jimmy," Kaidan gasped, making a strangled sound. His eyes were dark with arousal and he jerked against James' hand. "I'm so close already."

James intensified his ministrations until Kaidan went almost rigid. His hips jerked again and James felt Kaidan's cock pulse in his hands as Kaidan spilled himself with a groan.

Still breathing heavily Kaidan let out a small laugh. "Goddammit, Jimmy. Look at the mess you made."

James grinned back as he got up to fetch some tissues. "It's your mess, _guapo_."

"It was _your_ hand, James Vega," Kaidan shot back as he took some the tissues and began cleaning up.

They settled back, grinning at each other like schoolboys that had gotten away with breaking the rules and not getting caught. Their fingers interwove and a comfortable silence filled the air.

Eventually James sighed, getting up slowly.

"I have to go. We're heading out to Sur'Kesh in less than an hour." Regret laced every word as he squeezed Kaidan's hand.

"I know," the biotic replied quietly. "Come here!"

James bent over him and they kissed again, slowly swirling their tongues around each other. Reluctantly James broke the kiss. He tilted his head forward so their foreheads touched briefly.

"Get well soon, Kaidan. _Te amo_." He straightened up, releasing Kaidan's hand and walking slowly toward the door.

"I love you, too, Jimmy,"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. These two will later be in a polyamorous relationship with Allegra Shepard.**


End file.
